Jung Jin Young
Perfil *'Nombre: ' Jung Jin Young (정진영) *'Apodo:' Mirror Prince, Arctic Fox, Monster *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Músico, Compositor, Modelo, MC y Actor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Chungju provincia de Cheongju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 178cm *'''Peso: 59 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpio. *'Signo Chino:' Cabra. *'Agencia:' WM Entertainment Dramas *She is Wow (tvN, 2013) *The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012) ''cameo Películas *Miss Granny (2014) Programas de TV *2014: Running Man * 2014: KBS Million Seller *2014; Weekly Idol *2013: All the KPOP *2013: Inmortal Song 2 *2013':' All Star Olympics *2013: Beatles Code 2 *2013: Weekly Idol *2013: All the KPOP *2012: Let's Go Dream Team *2012: B1A4 Hello Baby! *2012: Sesame Player 3 *2012: Weekly Idol *2012: Self Camera Diary (Selca Diary) *2011: MTV "Match Up" junto a Block B Anuncios *Jongro M School CF (2007) Experiencia Compuso y Arreglo: WHO I AM-2° Album Completo *Intro – Prologue *Lonely, junto a Perfume Arreglo *Love Then” feat. Harim junto a Good Guy Arreglo *Baby (2 Albumes completos de B1A4) junto a Good Guy Arreglo *Pretty, junto a Good Guy Arreglo *Who Am I, junto a Good Guy Letra: *Bling Girl- Let´s fly *Wonderful Tonigth-It´s B1A4 *Baby I´m sorry -IGNITION *Feeling-IGNITION *Baby Good Nigth- Special edition repeckage IGNITION *Because of you-Special edition repeckage IGNITION *Tried to walk-In the Wind *What do You want to do- In the Wind *What's Happening? WHO I AM-2° Album Completo *Lonely, junto a Baro *Love Then feat. Harim *Baby, junto a Baro *Pretty, junto a Baro y CNU *Who Am I, junto a Baro y Good Guy Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': B1A4 *'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista, Bailarín *'Ídolo':' Will.i.am (Integrante de Black Eyed Peas). *'''Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor. *'Especialidades: '''Cocinar, cantar, actuar, guitarra. *'Modelo a seguir:' Park Yoo Chun y T.O.P. *'Chica ideal:' Su chica ideal es alguien que piense todo el tiempo en él. En allkpop dijo que le gustan las chicas inocentes. *'Composiciones:''' 14 canciones inscritas en la asociación de Derechos de Autor, entre las cuales están: Bling Girl - Baby I'm Sorry - Baby Good Night - Feeling - Tried To Walk - What's Happening?-Lonely... *Su apodo Monster fue otorgado por su habilidad de composición, ya que según los productores y co-productores de sus discos han declarado que: "Ver a Jinyoung escribiendo las canciones es de miedo", ya que él no sabe nada de acordes y no tiene estudios o algún tipo de preparación en ello. *Dijo que quisiera tener un hijo como Gong Chan . *Confirmó en una entrevista a Billboard Korea que la canción "You're My Girl" es su favorita porque está dedicada a las Fans BANAS. *Su apodo era "Golden Retriever". *Ganó medalla de oro en esgrima en las Olimpiadas de Idols 2012. Derrotó a Jin Woon de 2AM. *En "Weekly Idol" demostró que sabe utilizar el ttakbam (Técnica de romper frutas con los dedos). *En el capitulo 8 de "Hello Baby" Jinyoung dijo que cuando era pequeño, se echó un clavo a la boca pensando que se podía comer, dijo que cuando el clavo iba pasando por su garganta, su madre alcanzo a sacarlo metiendo su mano en la garganta de él, además Jinyoung agregó que si su mamá no se lo hubiese sacado, estaría muerto. *Hizo cameo en el dorama A Thousandth Man, aparece en el corto 5 y 6 *Hizo una camára oculta en B1A4 MTV Match Up, fingiendo un desmayo. ver video *Le gusta mucho Doraemon, incluso dijo en la entrevista que le gustaba mucho Nobita. *Mencionó en una entrevista de JJANG que su tipo de mujer eran las MUJERES que su nombre comenzara con La letra D y M. *Tiene el habito de morder su labio. *Tiene 4 piercing en su oreja. *Estudió en Singapur cuando era pequeño. *Puede imitar a un helicóptero. *Debido a que es bueno en la cocina se compara con la rata de la película ‘’Ratatouille’’ *Él confirmó que CNU es su mejor amigo . *Minnie de TINT lo escogió tipo de hombre ideal. *Dijo que el rojo para el era un color que le daba suerte y por eso en las promociones de "Baby i'm sorry" se había teñido el cabello de ese color. * Sus ojos son iguales a los de un zorro de ahí su apodo. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galería 207884 176224752426429 176043559111215 376598 5398674 n.jpg Jin Young 1.jpg Jin Young 2.jpg Jin Young 3.jpg 551557 346395035406770 185338988179043 963649 688874894 n.jpg Jin Young 5.jpg 544790 298716546889248 260517460709157 663401 506409716 n.jpg Jin Young 7.jpg Categoría:WM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor